30 jours, une vie
by AnguisZ
Summary: Comment aurait-elle pu se douter de ce qu'il allait lui arriver ? Même, imaginer le désespoir, la peur et la souffrance ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru vivre cette époque lugubre. Pour survivre, pour rétablir la vérité, pour qu'on oublie pas, elle avait son carnet. En trente jours, elle y aura raconté sa vie...
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je débute avec une fiction terminée que je vais revoir et corriger au fur-et-à mesure. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lectuuuure !

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Victoire Higgs et Henri Grant n'ont pas lieu d'être ailleurs qu'ici et sans cette auteur, ils n'existeraient pas. Merci à elle.

**ATTENTION : Cette histoire peut choquer. Elle est crue, et dure pour les âmes sensibles. Mon but ici est de ramener le souvenir. Trop de jeunes oublis l'horreur des guerres. L'exemple de la 2nd Guerre mondiale est celle qui va le mieux avec l'histoire mais je tiens à préciser, car il le faut, que cette fanfiction est une histoire, il n'y aucun propos déplacé de ma part, aucune volonté de blesser. J'écris pour le plaisir pas pour juger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'en ai ni le droit, ni le devoir. **

**Résumé**: Hermione n'avait pas pensé, en emmenant ce carnet à la couverture d'ébène, qu'elle basculerait de l'autre côté du grillage, que sa vie ne serait plus que peur, désespoir et souffrance. Jamais, elle n'aurait songé que ce calepin deviendrait un échappatoire, un espoir et un moyen de chasser l'oubli, de rétablir la vérité. Pourtant, au fil des jours, il était devenu la seule chose auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher, son but ultime. _En trente jours_, elle y avait raconté _sa vie_.

Je vous laisse découvrir :) !

* * *

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, secoués par le vent, avança entre les deux allées sombres et bordées de buissons taillés, qui constituaient ce cimetière. Le village était silencieux, les habitants moldus étant loin de se douter qu'une sorcière venait se recueillir sur une tombe. La tombe de sa mère. Celle-ci avait toujours voulu, aussi loin que s'en souvenaient ses amis, être enterrée dans la bourgade qui l'avait vu naître et devenir une sorcière aguerrie. Peut-être savait-elle que cette magie qu'elle aimait tant allait causer sa perte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sa dernière demeure se trouvait à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de Londres et obligeait sa fille unique à faire le déplacement chaque mois.

Victoire Higgs slaloma entre les stèles, parfois décorées de bouquets flétris par le temps, les pétales séchées formant un cercle tout autour du vase où subsistaient encore les tiges dénudées. C'était triste à en pleurer de voir ces sépultures abandonnées qui cachaient en leur sein une personne pleurée par sa famille. Elle arriva enfin au bout de l'allée, nez à nez avec la pierre tombale de la femme qui lui avait donnée la vie. Elle ne l'avait pas connu, arrachée à son sein par malheur. Les larmes refoulées jusqu'à maintenant, lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait si mal. Ses cheveux détachés lui chatouillaient les joues, humides des larmes amères qui fuyaient ses si beaux yeux chocolatés. Ils disaient tous qu'elle avait les mêmes que sa mère, mais elle ne le savait qu'à travers des photographies mouvantes. Son bouquet de roses blanches trembla dans ses mains, la jeune fille ravala un hoquet et écarta d'une main vacillante l'ancien bouquet pour le remplacer par les fleurs laiteuses. Ses pleurs troublèrent sa vue, Victoire tomba sur le sol, haletante. Dix sept ans que sa mère était décédée et jamais elle ne reviendrait…

La lune éclaira son visage barbouillé de larmes et ses lèvres humides révélant sa tristesse aux yeux du monde pour se moquer d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Elle ne l'avait jamais connue. C'était donc ça, le manque. Des pas claquèrent contre le gravier du chemin et Victoire se redressa fièrement. Elle soupira, essuya ses joues avec le bout de sa manche en laine. Cela lui gratta la joue, mais peu lui importait. Une ombre approcha, elle ne bougea pas. Qu'elle se présente après tout. C'était elle qui s'insinuait dans son recueillement. Ses yeux lui piquaient, gonflés de chagrin mais elle restait immobile, respirant pour reprendre son calme d'apparence.

- Miss Higgs ? quémanda une voix grave et pourtant rassurante.

Un homme de petite taille se stoppa face à elle. Une grande veste l'enveloppait, son écharpe foutait son visage et bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir avec certitude, elle le trouva tassé. Il attendit quelques secondes qui lui apparurent des minutes, se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise face à la tristesse de cette jeune femme. Ses reniflements la trahissaient. Maudite vie, pauvre fille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de compassion mais il ne pouvait la contrôler.

- Je vous ai longuement cherché, Miss.

- Cette période m'est difficile. Ce mois est une horreur pour moi_, Sir_. Répondit-elle d'une voix douce, mélodieuse mais enrouée de sanglots. Jamais je ne donne signe de vie durant celle-ci.

L'homme acquiesça en silence et sortit d'un pli de sa veste un carnet à l'aspect vieillot même aux simples rayons de la lune.

- Je suis Mr Grant, notaire. Mr Potter m'a conseillé de vous chercher par ici. – il toussota et reprit- votre mère a spécifiée dans un testament joint à ce carnet qu'elle voulait qu'il soit en votre possession à vos dix sept ans, c'est pourquoi je suis venu à votre rencontre.

Victoire ne réagit pas aussitôt, encore dans son deuil qui ne finira probablement jamais. Le manque maternel la rongeait et lui rappelait durement qu'elle était orpheline. Il était rare qu'elle ne soit pas mélancolique en pensant à sa mère. Elle tendit son bras squelettique et pâle vers cet homme et prit le calepin. Sous ses doigts fins aux ongles rongés, les restes de terre collés sur le cuir griffé lui donnent un aspect crasseux et se détachent dans sa main. Victoire observa le cahier sous la demi-obscurité, les larmes affluèrent à nouveau. Il appartenait à sa mère… Le notaire s'écarta pour la laisser seule avec les souvenirs de la femme décédée. Victoire doit le lire mais n'en a pas la force. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir, peur que l'image parfaite qu'elle s'était crée de sa maman ne la reflète pas du tout.

- Mr Grant, attendez…, dit –elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

Il se tourna, déclara :

- Ce qui est dans ce journal ne concerne que vous et votre mère. Je ne peux le lire pour vous, ma jeune enfant.

- Alors restez. Je le lirai pour nous deux, répondit-elle en s'approchant du petit homme. S'il-vous-plaît.

Henri Grant soupira. Pauvre enfant orpheline. Il lui devait bien ça.

- Venez. Allons dans un endroit plus approprié.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre, qui j'espère va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Victoire Higgs et Henri Grant n'ont pas lieu d'être ailleurs qu'ici et sans cette auteur, ils n'existeraient pas. Merci à elle.

**ATTENTION : Cette histoire peut choquer. Elle est crue, et dure pour les âmes sensibles. Mon but ici est de ramener le souvenir. Trop de jeunes oublis l'horreur des guerres. L'exemple de la 2nd Guerre mondiale est celle qui va le mieux avec l'histoire mais je tiens à préciser, car il le faut, que cette fanfiction est une histoire, il n'y aucun propos déplacé de ma part, aucune volonté de blesser. J'écris pour le plaisir pas pour juger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'en ai ni le droit, ni le devoir.**

* * *

Mardi 12 avril 2011 :

Il y a bien longtemps que je suis ici, neuf mois pour être exacte. Neuf mois de douleur, de peur et d'espoir. Celui de revoir, qui sait, peut-être un jour le monde extérieur, libre de tout grillage et de tous mangemorts. J'attends que l'on vienne me secourir, en vain ? Je me demande parfois, pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à me mettre à écrire, à raconter ma vie ici. Je sais maintenant que j'avais encore l'intime conviction que j'arriverais à m'enfuir seule mais, désormais, comment en être sûre ? Comment ne pas me dire que je vais mourir dans ce camp pour moldus et sang-de-bourbes au plein cœur de Londres…

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai enfin décidé de sortir ce petit carnet noir à la reliure argentée de sous ma paillasse. Je me félicite aujourd'hui de l'avoir pris et de l'avoir caché, pour une raison que j'ignore, sous ma robe en arrivant dans le campement. Personne n'a remarqué que je possédais ce livret, sinon les mangemorts me l'auraient déjà pris. Pour les prisonnières, pas de loisirs, pas de plaisir. Ecrire est la seule chose qu'il me reste pour vivre, pour évacuer la peur qui me tenaille et je commence seulement à éloigner cette angoisse par des morceaux de phrases. Mais cela va-t-il servir à quelque chose ? Qui sait si demain je serais encore vivante ? Peut-être qu'au prochain levé de soleil, on retrouvera mon cadavre parmi ceux, maigres, empilés dans un coin. L'astre éclairera alors ses monstruosités, les actes immondes du mage noir, sans que personne ne fasse ou ne dise rien. Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Chacun de ceux qui vivent au dehors ont peur de parler, car si jamais ses paroles ne plaisent pas, ils rejoindront le camp et par conséquent la Mort. Tous se taisent. Collaborer avec Voldemort ou mourir, peu importe que l'on soit un sorcier au sang pur ou non.

Moi, je peux dire ce que je pense pour le moment. Sur ses feuilles. Si les mangemorts tombent sur ce calepin, je sais que je payerai cher le fait d'exprimer mes pensées. Et je le refuse tout bonnement. Mourir est une chose agréable comparé aux conditions de vie dans le block mais je ne suis pas un assassin. Jamais je ne sacrifierais le petit être qui grandit en moi. Pour le moment, il poursuit son petit bonhomme de chemin bien au chaud dans mon ventre arrondi, cela depuis huit mois, et malgré mon piteux état. Le bébé me dévore de l'intérieur, pompant toute mon énergie. Faut-il dépérir pour donner la vie ?

Je pourrais mettre tout en œuvre pour me débarrasser de lui. Ses origines sont malsaines et répugnantes. Un viol. Pourtant, au plus profond de moi, mon instinct de mère surgit quand j'y songe. Cet enfant, c'est le mien malgré son père, malgré sa source et le fait qu'il soit le fruit d'une souffrance démesurée. Le bon côté, si bon côté il y a, est que le traitement que l'on m'inflige est plus laxiste, il y aurait bien longtemps sinon que je n'aurai pas supporté cette grossesse obligatoire. Les travaux généraux ont été suspendus à cette occasion mais le nourriture reste toujours aussi pauvre voire inexistante.

Tout cela pour quoi ? Un manque d'effectif. La guerre même si elle est menée par les mangemorts fait perdre des hommes et des femmes aux deux camps antagonistes. Le manque de 'soldats' a alors entraîné du côté sombre de la magie, une augmentation des viols. Les enfants nés de ses actes sont alors dès leur premier souffle endoctriné dans les règles de seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas échappé à ce fléau. Au début, nous étions douze à porter des enfants et nous ne sommes plus que deux. Les autres femmes sont simplement mortes de fatigue. Les sbires n'ont pas aussitôt compris qu'il fallait nous laisser du repos. Leur descendance est morte avant même de voir le jour. Sont-ils idiots ? Ou suivent-ils simplement les ordres de leur 'maître' ?

La deuxième mère-porteuse est Elizabeth, une belle jeune fille blonde au visage jovial, d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux ne sont plus qu'un tas broussailleux de mèches et de terre mais ses yeux verts ont gardé cette volonté éclatante. Sa beauté est la seule raison qui a poussé Dolohov à la choisir pour porter son rejeton. Ses paroles lorsqu'il abusait d'elle me reviennent.

« S'il faut obéir aux ordres autant choisir un bon parti. »

Je me souviens m'être tassée sur moi-même dans un coin de la baraque qui nous servait de dortoir à nous toutes, une cinquantaine de filles. J'ai eu peur à ce moment là, mais la peur n'évite pas le danger. Peu après, cela a été mon tour. Un grand homme brun, les yeux enfoncés dans leur orbite, un rictus aux lèvres était venu me chercher. Higgs m'avait choisi. Je ne sais pas si c'était par obligation ou seulement pour le plaisir sadique de détruire la sang-de-bourbe qui était à Poudlard durant sa scolarité. Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé faisait froid dans le dos. On n'y voyait que l'envie perverse de faire souffrir, de détruire. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. La sensation de ses mains sur mes cuisses, de sa présence me dégoûtaient. La bile me montait aux lèvres alors qu'il semblait s'amuser, prendre son pied. Il n'était ni doux, ni rassurant. Il voulait faire mal, que je n'oublie pas. Je n'avais pas hurlé mais beaucoup pleuré, et plus je sanglotais plus il devenait violent. Plus je souffrais, plus il riait. Un rire plein de sadisme. Cet acte avait duré trop longtemps, m'avait souillé et laissé là, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Terence Higgs n'avait pas dit un seul mot, j'avais senti son regard pervers sur mon corps nu et décharné. Avec soulagement, il était parti. Je voulais mourir.

Maintenant ? Me voilà âgée de trente ans avec un enfant dont je ne connais que le père et dont je ne veux pas me séparer.

Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je sens comme des contractions pénibles dans le creux de mes reins, il vaut mieux que je me repose. A bientôt, si je le peux.

**Hermione Jean Granger**


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, il est revu mais reste assez intact par rapport à l'original. On y découvre un peu les conditions de vie, j'espère que vous aimerez, merci à vous !

Biiiises.

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Victoire Higgs et Henri Grant n'ont pas lieu d'être ailleurs qu'ici et sans cette auteur, ils n'existeraient pas. Merci à elle.

**ATTENTION : Cette histoire peut choquer. Elle est crue, et dure pour les âmes sensibles. Mon but ici est de ramener le souvenir. Trop de jeunes oublient l'horreur des guerres. L'exemple de la 2nd Guerre mondiale est celle qui va le mieux avec l'histoire mais je tiens à préciser, car il le faut, que cette fanfiction est une histoire, il n'y aucun propos déplacé de ma part, aucune volonté de blesser. J'écris pour le plaisir pas pour juger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'en ai ni le droit, ni le devoir.**

* * *

Mercredi 13 avril 2011 :

Les contractions qui tordaient mon ventre étaient, en réalité, le début de la naissance de ma fille. Je viens de donner la vie à mon enfant et j'ai déjà le cœur en miettes. Cette sensation ne partira probablement jamais mais ma naïveté est encore plus douloureuse. J'ai cru qu'ils auraient une once de sympathie en eux, mais c'était me mentir sur leur compte. Depuis, je revis encore et encore cette scène à la fois magnifique et destructrice. Elle est née vers cinq heures du matin – heure du réveil au camp- aujourd'hui même. Les contractions ont duré toute la nuit, à intervalles irréguliers mais plus ou moins espacés puis de plus en plus fréquemment. Au fur et à mesure de ses douleurs, la grimace sur mes lèvres est devenue un gémissement tant la douleur m'était insupportable. Allongée au fond du block, contre les planches qui nous barrent la vue, avec Elizabeth à mes côtés, je me refuse le droit de geindre ou de crier. Mon amie est épuisée et je lui dois bien une nuit de sommeil complète. Même si ce sont que quelques minutes, elles sont plus que précieuses lorsqu'on nous lève avant le lever du soleil et qu'on nous fait dormir après l'arrivée de la lune.

La perte des eaux a été une épreuve de plus dans mon enfantement. Je délirais totalement, n'ayant plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait et d'où j'étais. Tout n'était que brouillard, obscurité. Le sol tremblait à moins que ce ne fût moi qui étais secouée de part en part par une fièvre folle. Etais-je un animal ? Tout s'emballait, comme mon cœur. Un simple mammifère qui mettait bas dans de la paille souillée. Humour quand tu nous tiens. Les contractions, douloureuses, me bloquaient la respiration et je me faisais haletante. Inspirant, expirant avec toujours plus de difficulté et si fort que je finis bien malgré moi par réveiller Elizabeth. Tout autour de moi, le bruit était insupportable. J'entendais le murmure sournois des femmes qui me regardaient accoucher sans qu'aucune ne me vienne en aide. Apeurées ? Impuissantes ou dégoutées ?

Pourtant la jolie blonde s'est approchée de moi aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec son ventre rebondi. Je n'avais qu'une peur à ce moment là : qu'il soit trop tôt pour mon bébé. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il reste en sécurité dans mon être même si ce n'était pas possible. A nouveau j'ai eu une contraction qui m'a arraché un petit cri. J'avais mal, horriblement. Je ne le montrais pas. Je ne voulais pas afficher ma faiblesse devant mon amie. Au fond, j'ai encore et toujours le courage de Gryffondor, cette vertu qui m'a donné une place dans cette maison. Elizabeth avait vu que je souffrais et malgré mes protestations, faibles, elle avait prévenue les mangemorts qui faisaient leur ronde en donnant de grands coups affolés contre la porte en bois cadenassée.

- Elizabeth…ai-je dis d'une voix plaintive. Ne les laisse pas entrer, par Merlin…

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les sbires m'ont aperçue bien assez vite en arrivant dans notre entre et j'ai distingué aussitôt leur sourire sadique. Ma souffrance les a fait rire. Alors plus que jamais je me suis retenue de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Ils se sont rapprochés tout aussi tranquillement sans me quitter des yeux. La peur m'a obligé à me recroqueviller sur moi-même, les deux mains sur mon ventre pour le protéger de ses hommes qui lui voulaient du mal.

Mes camarades de chambre se sont écartées vivement quand ils l'ont ordonné et elles sont retournées sans broncher dans leurs paillasses infectes par peur d'être punies. La seule qui est restée à mes côtés est Elizabeth, tenant tête aux mangemorts en sachant qu'enceinte, ils ne la frapperaient pas. J'ai vu l'un d'eux partir sans se presser et quitter l'endroit à l'effluve nauséabond. Je me suis couchée maintenant, la tête dans la paille, l'odeur d'urine emplissant mes narines, sûrement celle de plusieurs jours auparavant et malgré le dégoût que ça m'inspirait, je suis restée allongée sur cet oreiller de fortune complètement souillé. Je sentais à peine Elizabeth me retirer mon pantalon en lambeaux, tâché de sang et de boue avant de me murmurer, anxieuse :

- Il arrive…

De la sueur ruisselait le long de mon cou et gouttait sur mon front. Je me suis mise à pousser, les dents et les poings serrés, le tout dans un gémissement difficile. Le mangemort est revenu au même moment accompagné d'une autre internée du camp, ses haillons et son corps défraîchis faisaient d'elle une prisonnière.

- Je suis médicomage…m'a-t-elle soufflé en écartant mes cuisses sous la menace de la baguette d'un sbire. C'est bien. Il va passer aisément. Continuez ainsi. Elle a ajouté en se tournant vers nos gardiens : apportez de l'eau, du savon et des serviettes.

Surprise, j'ai vu le plus jeune d'entre eux, il me semble qu'il avait une vingtaine d'années avec ses yeux pétillants de folie et son visage lisse, partir en laissant les trois autres. Je ne m'en suis pas occupée, respirant par à-coup, le souffle saccadé. J'ai obéis aussitôt à l'injonction de la médicomage.

- Poussez !

Elizabeth ne m'a pas quittée, elle serrait ma main avec force comme pour évacuer sa peur, cette crainte que je ressentais aussi. Malgré tout, sa présence m'a rassurée. Je n'étais pas seule, elle était là avec moi, prise d'effroi face à ce qu'elle voyait. Du sang s'était même mis à couler sur mes jambes humides de la perte des eaux. J'étais pliée sur moi-même et les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. En face de moi, la jeune femme m'a incitée à continuer de façon très professionnelle et lorsqu'enfin, j'ai poussé pour la dernière fois, que dans un silence pesant j'ai entendu ses premiers cris, j'ai lâché un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini.

Mon bébé était là. Il respirait à grandes bouffées l'air du block et malgré le lieu de sa naissance, il était vivant. C'est ma plus grande fierté. Un soulagement non négligeable pour moi. Je n'ai repris une respiration normale que quelques minutes plus tard. Mes cheveux s'étaient collés à mes tempes à cause de la sueur moite et je l'ai essuyé d'un mouvement du bras, encore tremblante. J'ai cherché mon enfant du regard, et la vis emmitouflée dans un linge propre pendant que la médicomage lui faisait une toilette sommaire.

- Montrez-le moi… ai-je réclamé d'une voix brisée par tant d'efforts.

La jeune femme rasée me l'a tendu en répliquant, amusée :

- La. C'est une petite fille.

Elle a ensuite posé ma fille contre ma poitrine. Les cris de cette dernière avaient cessé et j'ai mis ma main sur sa si petite tête que j'ai caressé du pouce avec une joie indescriptible.

- Bienvenue Victoire…

Ma Victoire, mon unique victoire.

La petite a gardé les yeux fermés et s'est accrochée à ma peau comme à une bouée de secours, sa bouche cherchant mon sein pour téter, par réflexe. Je pus que sourire devant sa tête d'ange. Ses cheveux humides et sa peau rosée de sang, toute fripée la rendait si étrange mais si belle et adorable. Elizabeth a commencé à relever ma chemise de travail pour que je puisse donner mon lait à Victoire quand la porte s'est ouverte dans un fracas. Aussitôt, j'ai serré ma fille contre moi, pour la protéger d'une façon très maternelle. Je le vis s'approcher. Son père.

Terence Higgs avait passé les deux larges portes en bois et avait aboyé à un des mangemorts tout en me jetant un regard dégoûté. Je l'ai suivi des yeux avec appréhension et raideur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche, ni moi, ni mon enfant. Mais il en a décidé autrement vu que les mangemorts n'interrompaient pas ma rencontre avec ma fille. Le nourrisson s'était mis à pleurer et à pousser des cris stridents comme s'il avait ressenti le stress qui montait en moi.

- Non…

Higgs s'est avancé. Il m'a arraché littéralement ma fille des mains avant de sortir tout aussi vite de la cabane en bois pourri.

- Non ! Mon bébé !

Je me suis relevée aussi sec pour courir après cet homme abject sans en avoir la force. J'étais épuisée, mes jambes ne m'ont plus portées.

- Mon bébé…Mon bébé…

Je me suis écroulée au sol, me repliant sur moi-même. Les larmes ont dévalées mes joues par milliers. On m'a enlevé ma fille.

Ma pauvre petite fille est avec ce salaud de Higgs ! Je veux la récupérer. Mon enfant…

J'ai pleuré, longtemps, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Elizabeth m'a attiré à elle et a caressé mes cheveux en signe de réconfort, elle m'a bercé comme elle l'a pu pour me calmer mais rien ne changeait. On m'a arraché ma fille.

Je n'ai plus la force d'écrire, les larmes menacent de couler à nouveau tant le souvenir est fort et le vide grand.

**Hermione Jean Granger**


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il est plus court, plus concentré aussi, je n'aime pas faire si court... Un peu plus d'informations sur l'horreur de la vie dans les camps, de l'état d'Hermione. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (même si c'est pas très joyeux..) N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, ou d'autres choses !

Merci à ceux qui donnent leur avis, dont Djouh qui suit même si Terence est un connard ? ;)

Bonne lecture !

Anguis.

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Victoire Higgs et Henri Grant n'ont pas lieu d'être ailleurs qu'ici et sans cette auteur, ils n'existeraient pas. Merci à elle.

**ATTENTION : Cette histoire peut choquer. Elle est crue, et dure pour les âmes sensibles. Mon but ici est de ramener le souvenir. Trop de jeunes oublient l'horreur des guerres. L'exemple de la 2nd Guerre mondiale est celle qui va le mieux avec l'histoire mais je tiens à préciser, car il le faut, que cette fanfiction est une histoire, il n'y aucun propos déplacé de ma part, aucune volonté de blesser. J'écris pour le plaisir pas pour juger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'en ai ni le droit, ni le devoir.**

* * *

Jeudi 14 avril 2011 :

Ce vide n'a cessé de grandir en moi. Immense, démesuré. J'ai cette impression horrible d'avoir tout inventé, que cette grossesse et cette enfant ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination trop fertile et de mon besoin d'avoir un but pour survivre. C'est une sensation atroce qui est pourtant mieux que de savoir que sa fille est quelque part loin de nous. Je refuse de penser un seul instant qu'il puisse en être autrement. Qu'elle soit morte. Mon bébé vit. J'en suis certaine.

Elizabeth a tenté de me changer les idées depuis hier, mais rien n'y fait, je reste repliée sur moi-même plongée dans un mutisme qui me ramène toujours à l'être que j'ai perdu. Pour elle aussi, ce doit être dur. Son enfant suivra le même chemin que le mien mais je ne veux pas la réconforter. Je souffre bien assez de mon propre mal sans devoir supporter la douleur des autres. C'est égoïste. Je le conçois. L'Homme n'est-il pas le plus individualiste des espèces de ce monde ?

Le silence mortuaire, dans lequel je me suis murée, pèse dans la masure où nous habitons toutes et où nous nous soutenons dans chaque épreuve. Enfin presque. Les autres femmes elles aussi tentent de me rappeler à la vie et à la souffrance mais je tiens bon, muette dans ma tristesse. Quand bien même j'aurai voulu leurs répondre, je n'aurai pas pu. Ma voix est enrouée par les sanglots comme si je l'avais perdue avec ma fille.

Elizabeth me répète depuis hier que mon visage fait peur à voir, que mes yeux sont gonflés et rougis, que dormir m'aiderait à y voir plus clair et à me sentir mieux. Comment peut-on seulement se sentir mieux après ça ? De toutes manières, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. J'attends près de la porte avec l'infime espoir qu'Higgs vienne me rendre ce qu'il m'a pris. Je sais que me nourrir d'espérances ne fait que renforcer ma souffrance mais c'est plus fort que moi. Que sommes-nous sans espoir ? Ce dernier qui peut pousser à vivre comme faire dépérir…

D'un moment à l'autre, je m'attends à ne plus ressentir ce vide aussi fortement qu'à présent et là, je saurais alors que je m'habituerai à _son_ absence. Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer : mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité à cette pensée et alertent toutes mes compagnes. Je ne le souhaite pas. J'ai besoin d'être seule dans cette peine pour en ressortir plus forte. Mon moral baisse et le physique suit… Je ne peux plus bouger, même quelques pas. Mon ventre m'est douloureux au moindre mouvement mais je ne m'en plains pas. Ma faiblesse est déjà assez apparente.

Les mangemorts n'en n'ont cure quant à eux et prévoient déjà de prochaines tâches pour moi. Ils estiment que je n'ai fait que me reposer. Ils vont donc me renvoyer au travail alors que je suis détruite autant physiquement que moralement. Je n'ai qu'une envie maintenant : fermer les yeux et ne jamais les rouvrir. Ne plus voir la misère qui m'entoure, notre block construit de ce bois délabré qui tient par magie, ne plus sentir l'odeur pestilentielle de l'urine, de la sueur et des déjections, mais surtout celle de la mort.

Toujours cette même senteur désagréable depuis mon arrivée. J'aurai aimé pouvoir dire qu'on s'habitue à cet effluve répugnant mais je mentirai. On ne s'habitue pas à cela, comme on ne s'habitue pas à se réveiller en découvrant un corps maigre et inanimé à ses pieds. Au bruit incessant des mouches qui volent au dessus du cadavre d'une grande brune aux lunettes brisées et à la peau recouverte de zébrures. Ces marques sanglantes dues aux nombreuses punitions. Cette dernière gisait sur le sol, la bouche entrouverte, d'où s'écoulait une bave jaunâtre et légèrement mousseuse. Son visage était maculé de larmes et sa peau d'une pâleur effrayante. Je me souviens de ses yeux révulsés dont on ne voyait que le blanc. Je ne m'étais pas approchée par peur d'être contaminée et donc de donner cette maladie à ma fille.

-On dirait les symptômes de la rage, avait déclaré la plus âgée d'entre nous.

Les mangemorts ne s'occupent de rien ni personne. Ils nous laissent crever lorsque nous sommes malades, nous rabaissent comme de vulgaires animaux. Et encore, leurs chiens, de puissants bergers allemands et rockweller, ont plus de soin. Ils servent à surveiller les groupes de prisonniers et à l'occasion y goûter. Ces bêtes prenent un plaisir malsain à attaquer au moindre commandement de leur maître. Ils sont éduqués pour cela, habitués à tuer. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de savoir qu'un spécimen ait la rage. Cette femme s'était bien fait mordre au mollet pour désobéissance – elle avait refusé de continuer à taper contre le roc par manque de force-.

La mort d'une personne qu'on la connaisse ou pas est toujours horrible mais nous ne pleurons jamais cette perte, par habitude, pour ne pas baisser les bras. Ou bien parce que le manque de compassion et d'amour de nos bourreaux nous atteint. Il est fou de trouver la mort courante alors qu'elle nous frôle chaque jour et se rapproche de nos vies un peu plus à chaque instant. Perdons-nous notre humanité ? Les choses auraient-elle été différente si la magie n'existait pas ?

Demain à la première heure, je retrouverai mon quotidien et les mauvais traitements infligés. Les chiens, les insultes, la saleté. Peut-être que cela m'empêchera de penser à Victoire…

**Hermione Jean Granger**


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjouuuur !

J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas pour l'attente... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, que ça ne choquera pas ou quoi que ce soit... Désolée s'il reste des erreurs ou des maladresses, j'essaye d'améliorer autant que je le peux, mais rien n'est parfait (malheureusement.)

Gros bisous à vous, et merci de lire, pour ceux qui lisent ;)

Bonne lecture. Un avis ? (:

( Djouh, promis Terence il arrive, il aime se faire désirer, ce vil coquin ! )

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Victoire Higgs et Henri Grant n'ont pas lieu d'être ailleurs qu'ici et sans cette auteur, ils n'existeraient pas. Merci à elle.

**ATTENTION : Cette histoire peut choquer. Elle est crue, et dure pour les âmes sensibles. Mon but ici est de ramener le souvenir. Trop de jeunes oublient l'horreur des guerres. L'exemple de la 2nd Guerre mondiale est celle qui va le mieux avec l'histoire mais je tiens à préciser, car il le faut, que cette fanfiction est une histoire, il n'y aucun propos déplacé de ma part, aucune volonté de blesser. J'écris pour le plaisir pas pour juger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'en ai ni le droit, ni le devoir.**

* * *

Mardi 19 avril 2011 :

Les pleurs incessants du nourrisson empêchaient le silence de nous emmurer dans sa dureté, de nous laisser nous plonger dans ce mutisme dont il serait bien trop dur de s'échapper. Ses cris perçants, jérémiades constantes, résonnaient dans la baraque où nous étions toutes regroupées pour la nuit. Chacune notre tour, nous tentions d'apaiser le chérubin pour ne pas alerter les mangemorts sans ne jamais nous plaindre du bruit qu'il faisait. Mais au fond, tout le monde savait que l'enfant serait lui aussi arracher de sa mère, comme le mien.

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, plus aigus, risquant d'attirer l'attention des sbires qui faisaient leur tour de ronde. Le petit Jack avait faim, il avait quelques heures à peine. Tout comme Victoire lorsqu'on me l'avait prise… Elizabeth se hâta de découvrir son sein tombant au mamelon brun à son enfant qui se jeta dessus la bouche grande ouverte. En le regardant allaiter, je me demandai où elle trouvait la force de nourrir encore le bébé et de le tenir dans ses bras après son accouchement pour le moins difficile. Elle était encore sur la paille, là où moi-même, j'avais enfanté. Une flaque de sang l'entourait preuve que cette naissance ne s'était pas bien passée, et eux traits crispés de son visage, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il avait été douloureux. Elizabeth ne disait rien pourtant. Je l'admirai pour cela. Elle gardait un sourire qui ressemblait parfois plus à une grimace.

On pensait toutes qu'elle faisait une hémorragie vu la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu et que petit à petit elle perdait encore. J'avais voulu appeler les mangemorts pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose mais j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence : ils l'auraient laissé mourir comme une moins que rien et lui auraient arraché son fils. Lui aussi semblait à bout de force, il était trop maigre et tremblait au moindre contact même léger d'un courant d'air sur sa peau. C'était effrayant et cette situation me rappelait la mienne si bien que je n'arrivai pas à retenir mes larmes. Je l'aidai pourtant ! Autant que je le pouvais… J'avais conscience de la chance que j'avais eu de demeurer intacte à mon accouchement alors qu'Elizabeth souffrait le martyr. En contre parti, je prenais soin d'elle avec la plus jeune d'entre nous, July. A nous deux, nous épongions le sang qui s'écoulait de notre camarade par de petits flots incontrôlables. Elle ne réagissait même plus à nos paroles, à nos tentatives, vaines, de l'apaiser et d'empêche l'infection de sa plaie. Elle semblait morte.

En la voyant ainsi, j'avais peur pour elle, pis encore, peur pour nous toutes. Plus les jours passaient plus l'espoir que l'on vienne nous chercher s'amenuisait, me laissant seule face à cette dure vérité. Seules, les autres prisonnières n'en avaient pas encore pris conscience. Le camp, où nous vivions, ressemblait maintenant à une tombe colossale où ceux qui subsistaient encore, par miracle, enterraient leurs compagnons. C'était une tâche, ingrate et répugnante que les mangemorts prenaient plaisir à nous voir accomplir souvent il nous arrivait de découvrir le cadavre d'une connaissance dès lors, il nous était impossible de retenir nos pleurs.

Pendant ce temps, les sbires pouffaient d'un rire gras puisque nous leur donnions satisfaction à travers notre tristesse. Ils nous détruisaient doucement, cruellement. J'en arrivai à me demander comment l'être humain pouvait-il haïr ses prochains à un tel point qu'il n'éprouvât aucune compassion pour eux. Quelle triste vie. Ne nous restait-il qu'à attendre, à essayer de ne pas dépérir en l'attente d'un jour meilleur ?

L'espoir, c'était ce qui nous faisait vivre, toutes autant que nous étions malgré le fait qu'au fond, nous avions la certitude qu'aucune de nous ne sortirait indemnes d'ici, si ce n'était vivantes. Tout en y songeant, pour être en vie, nous aurions besoin que nos bourreaux nous donnassent de quoi manger. Ils nous faisaient travailler d'arrache pied sans la moindre nourriture, et cela se voyait sur nos corps décharnés. On avait faim, tellement faim que parfois une idée morbide venait chatouiller notre esprit. Un cadavre était de la viande. De la viande qui pourrissait, mais aussi de la pitance. Pourquoi laisserions-nous passer une si belle occasion ? Elle ne manquait pas ici. Mais nous rejetions cette pensée aussi rapidement qu'elle nous effleurait, dégoûtées. Peut-être qu'un jour nous n'aurions pas d'autre choix que de plonger dans le cannibalisme. Peut-être est ce le seul moyen de survivre, bien que je fus répugnée à la simple vision d'un morceau de cuisse arrachée à un mort.

C'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Allions nous finir par leur donner raison, satisfaction contre notre gré parce que la faim deviendrait trop forte ? Je ne l'espérais pas. Les sbires voulaient notre déchéance, et se nourrir de nos morts seraient renier à tout jamais notre humanité. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y repenser par la suite on m'appelait Elizabeth devait avoir un problème.

**Hermione Jean Granger**


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, presque bonsoir !

En ce joli, pluvieux, merdique, jour férié : un autre chapitre.

Si vous passez, par hasard, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)

Bisous, Anguis.

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Victoire Higgs et Henri Grant n'ont pas lieu d'être ailleurs qu'ici et sans cette auteur, ils n'existeraient pas. Merci à elle.

**ATTENTION : Cette histoire peut choquer. Elle est crue, et dure pour les âmes sensibles. Mon but ici est de ramener le souvenir. Trop de jeunes oublient l'horreur des guerres. L'exemple de la 2nd Guerre mondiale est celle qui va le mieux avec l'histoire mais je tiens à préciser, car il le faut, que cette fanfiction est une histoire, il n'y aucun propos déplacé de ma part, aucune volonté de blesser. J'écris pour le plaisir pas pour juger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'en ai ni le droit, ni le devoir.**

Jeudi 21 avril 2011 :

Mort. Comment peut-on être si jeune, si pur et s'éteindre ? Une victime s'ajoute à la liste, victime de cet enfer, victime du régime de Voldemort, de son obsession pour le pouvoir. D'un autre point de vue, ne vaut-il pas mieux mourir que de subir ce que le destin lui prévoyait ? Une vie horrible, douloureux. Une existence d'esclave. C'est un bien maigre réconfort lorsque l'on peut voir le visage détruit d'Elizabeth. Ses larmes sont pires que des torrents, ils rongent ses joues, brûlent ses yeux et ne l'apaisent pas. Je connais si bien ce vide, sentir en soi un être, détenir une raison de vivre dans ce monde, et le voir partir là où l'on ne peut le suivre. Un enfant est la prunelle des yeux d'une mère, cela est d'autant plus fort lorsqu'il est notre espoir. Pourtant, il fallait l'aider à surmonter rapidement cette perte, aussi horribles soient mes paroles, il n'y a pas de temps ici pour le recueillement. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle tombe elle aussi dans cette mélancolie que je connais.

Je savais qu'il serait difficile de la décrocher de son enfant inanimé qu'elle continuait de bercer tendrement, lui chuchotant parfois des choses, inaudibles pour moi, au creux de l'oreille. Même toute la bonne volonté du monde ne le ramènerait pourtant pas et notre amie se bernait d'illusions. La vision de ce petit être me ramena aussitôt à Victoire. Comment allait-elle ? Prenaient-ils soin de mon enfant ? Pourrais-je la revoir un jour ? S'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait mourir… Cette idée me révolta. Comment pouvait-on laisser s'éteindre un enfant ? L'enfant est innocent, pur, inoffensif.

Désormais, il ne pleurerait plus jamais. Le calme s'était abattu sur notre block, plus une parole n'était échangée et je n'entendais même plus Elizabeth. Malheureusement, dans ce monde, la quiétude est toujours de courte durée. Les mangemorts sont venus pour leur visite quotidienne, il devait être au alentour de midi, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Ici, le temps n'a plus le même sens. J'ignore quel jour, quel mois nous sommes, ces détails ont perdus leur importance. Depuis combien de temps je suis là, et pour combien de temps encore ? Aucune idée. Je me contente d'attendre. Mais d'attendre quoi ? Une libération ? Je n'y crois plus. Et les mangemorts s'arrangent pour que ce temps soit terriblement long.

Ces derniers sont arrivés aujourd'hui, brusquement, comme à leur habitude. Comme toujours, nous nous sommes toutes écartées. La crainte avait surpassé notre envie de rébellion depuis longtemps. Il n'y eut qu'Elizabeth qui resta au centre, sur leur chemin, abattue et déconnectée du monde. Les trois sbires s'arrêtèrent juste devant elle, et je pus mettre à nom sur leurs visages : Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber et Terence Higgs. Les deux plus anciens étaient connus depuis que Voldemort avait commencé à faire peur, le plus jeune, Higgs, était à Serpentard, et pour moi, il était évident qu'il finirait ainsi.

Je le revoyais jeune, hautain et sarcastique, mon souvenir se contentait de deux choses : un homme à l'air dédaigneux sur un balai lors d'un match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, et cet homme qui me touche de ses mains immondes, qui m'inspire le plus profond dégoût et une haine sans nom. Les deux autres se font connaître pour leur liste importante de meurtres. Des monstres, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Inquiète malgré moi de sa présence, je suivais du regard Terence Higgs et le sourire qu'il arborait, celui qui étirait ses lèvres à droite, ne présageait rien de bon. Et je regrette d'avoir eu raison. Il s'empara soudainement du corps sans vie du nourrisson ignorant les cris de protestations de sa mère. Elle le réclamait, le visage déformé par la peine. Higgs n'en avait apparemment rien à faire, et tenait fermement l'enfant par le bras comme un vulgaire poupon en plastique. Nous regardions toutes, sans broncher, nous étions lâches, toutes, de fixer Elizabeth sans agir.

L'ancien serpentard secoua le corps. Il ressemblait à une marionnette, sa tête ronde se balançait.

« Il est mort ce bâtard. Je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pu servir à rien, comme sa trainée de mère. »

Il rit grassement et lâcha le petit à ses pieds, le retournant avec sa botte pour voir son visage blafard, comme endormi. Il jeta un regard sadique à Elizabeth avant d'écraser furieusement la tête du bébé du talon. Du sang éclaboussa le sol et coula, formant un chemin sanguinolent jusqu'aux pieds des deux autres compères qui gloussaient devant la mère, détruite. Clouée sur place, la bile aux lèvres, je ne fis aucun geste, aucune de nous ne fit rien, horrifiées.

« NON ! Mon fils ! Mon enfant… MONSTRE, se mit à hurler Elizabeth, sortie de son mutisme créé par l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de voir. »

Elle s'était relevée, des flots de sang giclant d'entre ses jambes : son hémorragie continuait inexorablement. Elle tremblait, peinait à rester debout, livide. Elizabeth ressemblait à une morte habitée par la folie, cette folie qu'amène la perte de son enfant.

« Ferme-la, salope ! »

Il la gifla, elle vacilla et tomba à genoux. En se traînant, elle ramassa son enfant, attira son corps décharné contre son sein. J'ai la gorge nouée à cette scène, tant de douleur, de tristesse, de violence et elle…Eux, ensemble, détruits par le règne de Voldemort, par la haine…

« Jack… murmurait-elle en sanglotant. Mon petit Jack… »

On sentait tellement d'affection pour ce petit être qu'elle avait porté en elle si longtemps, un lien que personne ne peut comprendre sauf une mère.

Dolohov approcha et lui lança un regard plein de dégout, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtés à Higgs en disant :

« Emmène-la. On va s'occuper d'elle. »

Il fit signe à Mulciber et ils laissèrent le jeune homme faire la sale besogne sous notre regard collectif inquiet. Terence Higgs dégaina sa baguette et nous la mit sous les yeux pour nous dissuader d'agir. Il agrippa ses cheveux avec force, la faisant hurler de douleur. Elle ne lâcha pas son enfant. Elle tenta de se débattre avec la force du désespoir mais il enfonça sa baguette dans son cou et gueula.

« Si tu bouges encore, je t'égorge comme une truie, c'est clair ?! »

Anéantie, Elizabeth ne chercha pas à se libérer de sa poigne alors qu'il la tirait jusqu'à la sortie tout en nous tenant à l'écart de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il fut de dos, je sautai sur mes pieds pour essayer de la retenir, comme électrisé par l'horreur de la situation. Ils allaient la torturer ! La violer !

« NON ! Laisse-la ! »

J'eus beau courir jusqu'à Higgs pour la retenir avec nous, il claqua la porte avant que je ne puisse les rejoindre, je lui criai pour qu'il la laisse en paix, qu'il lui laisse le temps de se reposer mais il était trop tard : les étincelles bleus crépitaient le long du bois, signe que l'ouverture était protégée par la magie. Elle était à leur merci.

Je tombai à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Elizabeth n'avait plus cherché à se battre après l'insulte d'Higgs, cet homme immonde. J'ai compris à ce moment là qu'elle n'avait plus la force ni l'envie de continuer à vie, indifférente à son propre sort. Elle va pourtant subir les pires tortures pour avoir oser s'interposer face aux mangemorts, osé les insulter. Au fond, je m'attends à ce que moi aussi, je sois punie pour mon audace.

* * *

Ils étaient déjà retourné sous leur tente, une belle et grande tente, meublée, chauffée d'où se dégageait une odeur de propre et de nourriture dorée qui alléchait les prisonniers qui marchait près d'elle. La torture sous toutes ses formes.

« Des cadavres se sont accumulés ses derniers jours. Les femmes du block 31 ont chopé une maladie, faut pas qu'elles sortent avant d'être mortes, celles du block 25 sont des sang-purs et sont gardées pour la reproduction, elles viennent d'arriver. Je pense que celles du block 12, avec notre favorite, Granger l'ami de l'Elu, doivent retourner au travail. »

« Hm. »

« T'en penses quoi Dolohov ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre tant qu'elles font le sale boulot et qu'elles crèvent rapidement. » répliqua le concerné en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

Il eut un froissement de tissu et Higgs passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement avec un sourire en coin.

« Elle est prête à ce qu'on s'occupe d'elle. »


End file.
